


[授权翻译/Translation with permission from writer] Give Me Gold

by ssssszx



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssssszx/pseuds/ssssszx
Summary: Isak一直没有意识到Even究竟为他做了多少，直到见到Even以前在Bakka的朋友们。而且那不是一场如他所愿的愉快会面。Chinese translation of Give me Gold by realityiwantedGive Me Gold 的中文翻译





	[授权翻译/Translation with permission from writer] Give Me Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [give me gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9869651) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 这个故事是基于一个挪威朋友（感谢Anna！）所说，剧里的Even听上去有着极度奢华/上流社会的口音。作为一个对比，Isak有着一个非常接近奥斯陆中产阶级的口音。我知道Even在Skam官网上的设定里写着他是来自Bjølsen，所以我的设定是他在那里出生，但是他的妈妈和一个贵族富豪再婚，这就解释了他为什么会有那种富家子弟的口音。同时也解释了为什么Even能够没有任何准备和计划的，就为Isak订到一个五星级酒店的总统套房.

Isak一直在潜意识里明白Even拥有比他要优渥的多的家境。这对于他而言不是个大问题，他已经习惯了总是比自己的朋友们要囊中羞涩一些；比如Eva，她的妈妈在政府里坐拥一份轻松又容易赚钱的工作，这意味着Eva有着一幢大而精致的别墅，一座不怎么常用到的湖边木屋，以及多到她根本不知道该怎么花的钱。他通常只会在Eva问他要不要和她在周五晚上出去轰趴的时候才能感觉到这样的差距，而且他只能说不因为他必须在酒精和食物中做出选择，每周就那么点零花钱，并不能随意挥霍。与次同时，Eva可以一直沉浸在美酒里就好像酿酒厂是她家开的一样，还能依旧每天去Løkka享受美味的晚餐。

他不会为此感到苦涩，因为事情就是这样子。

Even也是同样的情况，只是这些差距会感觉更加不和谐，因为Even是他的男朋友，所以有的时候，他会在他身上花钱。有一些小事——比如Even可以轻松的在十一月份任意的一个周五晚上搞到一间五星级酒店的套房，会提醒Isak这个Even比他富有很多的事实。

这是寒冷的一天，当Isak被粗暴的再次提醒，他们之间的差距。

事情的开始是餐厅里，Even走到Isak旁边，吻了吻他的脸颊。

“你身上好冷，”Isak抱怨着，装作不满的样子把他推开。Even微笑着抵住他玫瑰般泛红的脸颊，再次亲吻这个可爱的男孩，这次却是更低一些，在他白皙的脖颈上。Even的嘴唇很冷但是Isak感到他的皮肤因为Even嘴唇柔软的触碰而着火一般滚烫。

“Even，我们在公共场合呢。”Isak小小声说道，感到一阵不好意思，确信所有人都能看到他只因为一个吻就变得如此酥软无力。Even在他颈窝里轻笑起来，然后直起身，不再紧靠着他的男孩，而是露出一个微笑。

“抱歉，”他说，虽然听上去一点都没有抱歉的意思，“我只是太激动了。”

“关于？”Isak扬起眉毛，当 Even吻了吻他的眉间时，他的眉毛因为这样柔软的亲吻而悄悄纠结在一起 。

“我以前在Bakka的老朋友们来这儿了。我非常希望他们能见见我美丽的男朋友。”

Isak翻了个白眼，但他无法抑制的羞涩笑容完全出卖了他的内心，“闭嘴。”

“不可能的，”Even认真的说道，对于一个这么轻松的场合而言有些过于严肃，“但说真的，我真的想要你认识他们一下。”

Isak控制不住地大笑起来，“你觉得我会说不吗？”然后Even再次微笑着亲了下他的嘴唇，Isak的话几乎把他再次推入刚刚兴奋不已的状态。

“我不明白为什么你这么开心，我们也许最后会很讨厌对方。”Isak开玩笑的说着，但他无意间让一丝不安全感在他的声音里透露出来。

Even像是听到Isak在说什么荒谬的事情一样翻了个白眼，然后温柔的亲吻了他的男朋友，在他唇边低语，“有谁能不爱你？”

当他们走到庭院的半途，Isak的手和Even大了一圈的手掌紧紧相握，他开始感到紧张害怕，这些可是Even的朋友们，而且不是他那些认识三个月的Nissen里的朋友，而是那些Bakka的，在他转学之前和他朝夕相处了三年的老朋友们。Isak必须得留个好印象。

Even的朋友们正围绕在一张空桌周围，谈笑风生。这个由两个男孩一个女孩构成的小组合看上去挺正常的，但当他们看过来的时候，Isak还是忍不住露出一个尴尬的笑容。那个笑容大概看上去像是个痛苦的鬼脸。

“嘿，伙计们。”Even微笑着拥抱了那个女孩，几乎把她抱离地面。

“看得出来，还是很大一只啊。”她轻笑着，Even放开了她。

Isak尴尬的站在原地，直到Even把一只温暖的手掌放在他腰间，把他往前推了推。

“我已经为他写了足够多的赞美诗，所以我想你们大概能认出他来了，不过这是我的男朋友，Isak。”

Isak因为这个开场白而脸红起来，但在他能说任何话之前，那个嘴里叼着烟的男生突然打断了他，问道，“你和Sonja怎么了？”

那个唯一的女孩用手肘推推他但是伤害已经造成了。Isak有些不自在的晃了晃，他从眼角余光注意到Even的表情立刻沉了下来。

“我告诉过你发生了什么，Bjørn，我们分手了。”

“但这并不是全部的事实，对吧？”

那女孩中断了一场即将发生的灾难，“管他呢，很高兴见到你Isak。我是Helena。”Isak和她握了握手。他愿意做任何事情，只要能从这个尴尬的对话里逃出来。

Bjørn看上去有点烦躁但他没再说什么，于是另外一个男生开始自我介绍他叫Erik。

Isak坐下，像平常一样倚靠在Even身边。Bjørn和Helena有些奇怪的看了他们俩一样但是没有说话。但这也足够让Isak默默地从Even身边稍微移开了一点。

“Nissen怎么样啊？” Bjørn漫不经心的问道，“你看上去还没有完全变成一个电影狂人，所以我估计事情也没有那么好。”

Even笑起来，“去你妈的。”然后用手臂揽住Isak的肩膀，直到他快要坐到自己大腿上，“我遇见了Isak所以事情也没有那么差。”

Isak被这句话融化成柔软的一团，然后Even单纯地吻住那双勾起小括弧的薄唇，一只手握住他的脸。Isak情不自禁的把他们的鼻子蹭在一起腻腻歪歪，很快Even就克制住自己稍微拉开一点距离——因为，哦对，这里还有其他人。

空气中似乎被按了一个令人尴尬的暂停键，因为人们通常需要点时间来习惯Isak和Even的专属秀恩爱方式，轻点说的话，是爱意充沛。

Helena打破了这短暂的停顿。

“所以你们俩在一起多久了？”她嘬了一口咖啡，这么问道。

“四个月，”Even回答，并没有看Helena，他的目光依旧凝在Isak的脸上。“但感觉比那要久得多。”

“真甜蜜。”她说，但她的声音里有种奇怪的上扬音调，“你们情人节做了些什么？Even一直都对Sonja很特别，有一年他写了，“情  
人节快乐Sonja”(这句话在英语里有很多字母)在小蛋糕上。以至于我们不得不扔掉大部分没吃完的小蛋糕。”她开心的大笑起来但  
是这部分提起Sonja的内容显得很刻意。Isak不确定这番话究竟是说给谁听的。

“我带Isak去了巴黎。”Even愉快的说道，有个机会能谈起那个美好的周末使得他的双眼都被点亮了。

“你带Isak…去了巴黎？”Helena用一种古怪的腔调重复着。

“我之前没去过，”Isak耸耸肩，“那真的很好。”

“真的很好？”Even挠了挠Isak的下巴尖，调笑着，“那他妈是浪漫。”

Isak脸红了，因为他想起那些在床上度过的，有Even在他双腿之间起伏的慵懒清晨，还有那些深夜里，与Even十指相扣走在巴黎安静街道上的时光。

“好吧，”他同意，“非常浪漫。”

“这就是我想听到的一切，宝贝儿。”

“那花了多少钱啊Isak？” Bjørn粗鲁的打断了他们，“我知道在我还是个高二生的时候，不会有这么多闲钱去巴黎旅游。”

Isak感觉如同被放在了众目睽睽的审判台上，当他正准备回答的时候，Even开口了，“我解决了一切。”

“对，当然了。” Bjørn咬着烟嘴坏笑起来，就好像Even刚刚的话证明了些什么，然后从嘴巴里吐出一团烟雾。

“操，我好饿。”Even突然说道，“从午饭之后我还什么都没吃，你们想要点什么吗？”

他们都摇了摇头，Even转向Isak。

“你想吃点什么吗宝贝？”

Isak也摇摇头，Even亲亲他的额头，然后转身往餐厅走去。

当沉默蔓延在他和Even的朋友们中间，Isak开始希望刚刚他选择和Even一起离开了这张令人尴尬的小桌。Helena的手指缓缓摩挲着咖啡杯的边缘，细长苍白的手指敲打着节拍，然后她对着Isak开口了。

“你知道Even和Sonja在一起四年多，他从来没带她去过巴黎，鬼知道呢，我们清楚他有那个经济实力，你见过他父母的房子吗？”Isak确实见过，那是一幢大到荒唐的豪宅，坐落在一个安保措施严密的社区内。Even给了他足足五分钟来发呆然后把他拽进了屋。但他依旧没懂这场对话的方向。

“但他和你在一起，多久了，也就四分钟？然后他就带着你飞到国外去度过一个浪漫的费用全包的周末？我没办法只能觉得这有些奇怪。我了解Even，他一直是个夸张的人但我从来不知道他还这么愚蠢。”

“别这么说他。”Isak有些生气的说道，她可以随便说他的坏话，但他不会允许她这样像谈论个疯子一样说Even。

Bjørn轻蔑的哼了一声，这次当他吐出烟雾的时候，是正对着Isak的脸。

“真是可爱，好像你很懂他一样维护着Even，我们才是那个认识他久到比你们整个关系都要长很多的人。”

Helena从咖啡杯的边缘露出一个不怀好意的笑容，她放下杯子，上身朝Isak倾斜过去，满脸探究。“诚实点，你是看到了他的钱包然后觉得这可是个轻松拿钱的好机会？你高一高二都过着普普通通的生活，也许你人生最大的目标就是搞定一个三年级是吧？但我猜Even对你而言只是有着额外收益的金主，毕竟他过于富有而且太他妈浪漫，以至于他无法看出你究竟是个什么货色。”

“他就是个拜金女，哦不对，拜金男*。” Bjørn干巴巴的说道，Erik大笑，这是他自我介绍完之后发出的第一次声响。*在这里特指用美色和性来换取金钱的人。

Isak感到脸上因为被羞辱而燃烧起来，现在他像是被在审判台上高高挂起，众人的目光如同利剑刺在他的脊梁上，他必须得为自己辩护。

“我从来没有要求Even为我做任何这些事情，他让我惊喜。”Isak小小声的说道。

“对，”Helena一脸嘲讽的笑容，像是看什么恶心的东西一样看着他，“就像你根本没叫他和他交往了四年的女朋友分手，顺便一说她是我们的朋友，好让他可以和你在一起？”

她说‘你’的语气仿佛这是一种辱骂，Isak窘迫的低下头看着大腿，手指把牛仔裤的布料都捏成一团。

“你知道，我之前想见见这个，毁了我最好的朋友的感情的第三者，也许会让我能有点别的想法，但我还是不懂为什么Even会选择你而不是Sonja。”她再次向Isak靠近，侵入他的私人空间里，轻轻的把他脸边垂着的发丝拨到一边，仔细的打量着他的脸，“不可能是因为你有多巧舌如簧，因为目前为止你都没能挤出来几个字。也许是因为你有别的天赋？”她一脸露骨的不加掩饰的用一根手指拍了拍Isak的嘴唇，然后把手收回在裤子上蹭了蹭，仿佛Isak有多么肮脏不堪。

Bjørn真的因为这个赤裸裸的性暗示而大笑起来，整个身子都剧烈的颤抖着，“我的天，Helena。”

“你知道我说的是事实。”

她站起身准备离开，Bjørn和Erik也跟着她走过一脸不可置信的Isak身边。

“我不会让你有机会占我们朋友的便宜。”她的语气无比恶毒，居高临下的看着Isak，然后挂着一脸温和的笑容迈开步子。

Iask独自一人坐在那里过了几分钟，直到Even拿着托盘和咖啡坐到他身边。

“他们去哪了？”Even奇怪的问道，把温热的咖啡杯放在Isak冰冷的手心里。

Isak因为过于震惊而僵硬在那里，没有回答。

刚刚那是什么鬼？  
———————————————————————————————————————  
那天，当Isak终于能从学校回到家里时，他让自己哭了一会儿，一个人躲在他温暖安全的被子下面。它闻上去有着Even的味道，所以Isak把它紧紧抱在怀里，鼻子深陷其中，呼入着那些熟悉的气息。他被有人突然打开门的动静吓得立刻坐了起来，迅速把脸上的眼泪抹干净。  
“哈喽我可爱的教子。”Eskild玩笑似的敲敲门，尽管他已经在房间里面。  
“你想怎样Eskild？”Isak闷闷不乐的问道，用力吸吸鼻子来掩盖喉咙里残存的泪意。  
他显然没有成功，因为Eskild的表情变得严肃起来，往前几步坐在他床边，这是他现在最不想要的事情了。  
Eskild把一只手放在他膝盖上，温和的抚摸着，“你还好吗？”  
“嗯，不能更好了，”Isak试着露出一个微笑，但当他看到Eskild担忧的眼睛时，一切都显得如此虚假，“说真的，什么事？”  
Eskild表情夸张的停顿了一下，像是在给Isak最后一个机会来坦白自己的秘密，当Isak只是一脸茫然的盯着他时，他继续说道，“我只是想提醒你，这个月你得按时交房租了，我一直在房东面前给你说好话，但是他这次非常生气。他给我下了个最后通牒，接下来三个月的房租必须按时到账，否则我们都会被赶出去，没有任何辩解的机会。”Eskild疲倦的叹了口气，“他简直是个混蛋，但认真的，Isak，按，时，交，房，租。”他拍了两下Isak的膝盖，然后向门口走去。  
在离开之前，他转过身，“你知道你可以随时来找我聊天，如果你有什么麻烦的话。”  
Isak翻了个白眼，但还是点点头，露出一个真诚的微笑，“我知道Eskild。”看到他微笑起来，Eskild终于转身离开，但是他的身影刚刚消失在走廊里，Isak的脸色顿时又塌了下来。  
他拿出手机，手指快速的在虚拟键盘上舞动。  
Isak  
爸爸，我这个月得早点拿到房租钱，我们和房东有点矛盾。  
Papa  
嗨Isak，我正要告诉你，我必须得把你妈妈转到一个新的护理所，在她上一次发病之后情况变得更加糟糕了。  
读着这些字眼，Isak感到自己的胃里更加沉甸甸的了。一个月之前他还不会在意这些事情。但是在Even告诉他，当初他被诊断出郁躁症之后的一个星期都被关在一个像是看守所一样的地方的事情之后，Isak甚至不想要自己最仇恨的敌人待在那样子的地方。  
Isak  
她还好吗？  
Papa  
是的她没事，那是个不错的地方Isak，但是非常昂贵。这就是为什么我想告诉你，我可能没法帮你付这个月的房租了。  
Isak想要回复‘谢谢你一点忙都没帮上’，但是他还是选择把手机扔在床脚，垂头丧气的躺在床上盯着天花板。这就是他的爸爸，在Isak真正需要帮助的时候，永远都是第一个逃跑的。  
他该怎么办？这个月已经过去一半了，没时间找工作来赚取这个月的按时房租，不可避免的，他想到了Even，但是Bjørn的声音突然在他脑海中响起。  
他就是个拜金男。  
仅仅是想起那段耻辱的回忆就让他浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，他默默裹紧了自己的小被子，用Even的气息让打着冷颤的身体平息下来。他不是个拜金男，他不是的。他没有占Even的便宜，至少不是故意的。Isak无法阻止这种自我怀疑的念头像流动的液体，随着他的脊柱缓缓上行，占据了他的大脑。  
也许他一直都在不自知的给Even带来压力，通过说起他的麻烦事儿？  
有一次Isak很短的评论了一下他的垃圾耳机总是容易坏，然后Even就给他买了一副最新的Beats耳机。那个耳机正安放在他的床头柜上，几乎是谴责的盯着他。Isak不能告诉Even这件事，他不会告诉的。这不是Even的问题，Isak在这一刻暗下决心，他再也不会利用Even的善意。  
他环顾了一下他的房间，寻找任何价值超过100克朗的东西。当他的目光触及到那个摆满了他昂贵的游戏收藏的书架时，他微笑起来。  
完美。  
“你在干什么？”  
Isak又差点跳起来，不过这次因为他正在床底，他的头狠狠的撞到了床的金属架。  
“哦咿——Even，什么鬼？你吓我一跳。”  
“Well，不管你在做什么，别因为我就停下来。我正欣赏着美景呢。”他的嗓音随着话语变得更加低沉和赞赏，Isak脸红扑扑的想起来他的 臀部和双腿正以一种颇为露骨的姿势从床底露出来。  
“快停下。我正在找一些老旧的电子游戏碟拿去卖。你知道我把‘美国末日’放到哪去了吗？”  
“它在你的衣柜里，那个放旧笔记本的盒子下面。”Isak只有一秒钟的时间来思考为什么Even比他自己都更了解他的房间，就听到Even问道，“你为什么要卖掉你的游戏收藏？”  
Isak一直都是个糟糕的说谎者。他摇晃着从床底下钻出来，把头发上的灰尘给甩掉。  
“就是做些春季大清扫。”他随便扯了个谎。  
Even朝他挑起眉毛，“现在是二月份而且你已经用了那床被子用了三个月了。我认为比起游戏碟，你还有很多更重要的东西需要打扫一下。”  
Isak推开他但是Even根本动都没动一下，因为比起Isak的小身板，他简直像是一堵墙。这可够恼人的。  
“闭嘴，我只是开始的早一点而已。”然后他的声音变得害羞起来，加了一句，“而且我喜欢我的被子，它闻上去像你一样。”  
Even把他拉进自己怀里，大手用力握住Isak的腰肢，直到Isak的额头靠上他的下巴，“你真是太可爱了。”  
对于这句表扬，Isak只能羞涩的垂下眼，每当Even如此小心的掌控着他，在他耳边倾吐爱语，仿佛他是什么珍贵的宝物时，他都不知道该如何回应。  
“宝贝，你不需要那床被子，因为真人就在你眼前。”  
Even抬起Isak的下巴，湿漉漉的亲吻着这张甜蜜的小嘴，然后大手下移，握住他的大腿把他抱起来，Isak修长的双腿立刻乖巧的环绕上他的腰。  
Even是对的；  
Isak不需要他的被子，当他拥有这个他真正思念的人。  
虽然过了一段时间，但是Ebay清单上的所有东西终于都卖掉了，看起来Isak能得到四千多克朗多一点的报酬。他甚至得到了一张支票，但是当他得意的把它递给Eskild的时候，他说，“哦，Even已经搞定了。”  
“什么？”Isak木木的问道。  
“Even已经帮你付过房租啦。”Eskild缓慢的重复着，仿佛Isak是半睡不醒一样。“老天，我发誓那些电子游戏绝对把你这个青少年的小脑袋都给烤熟了。你把它们大部分都卖掉了绝对是一件好事。”  
Isak呆愣的看了Eskild一会儿，然后沉默的转身上楼，那张支票在他的手心里被捏成一团。  
他粗暴的推开门，猛地把它甩到墙上发出一声巨响，坐在他床上的Even动都没动一下。  
“嗨，Isak。”他甚至没抬头，依旧低头注视着他的手机屏幕。  
他手中贵的要命的Iphone是在他上周不小心把旧的那个掉进了马桶之后，买的最新款。Isak模糊的回忆起当他上初中的时候，因为弄丢了自己的手机，所以不得不用家里电话用了整整六个月才攒够钱再买一部新的手机。这段回忆让Isak感到血液随着愤怒叫嚣着充满了他的大脑，在他意识到自己在做什么值钱，他已经从Even手里夺过那部Iphone，扔的老远。  
Even只是挑起了一边眉毛，完全不在意的问道，“有什么事情不对吗，Isak？或者你只是突然特别想把我的手机当球玩，没有任何理由的那种？”  
“对没错，有些事情非常不对劲，Even。”Isak的声音很大，他耳朵里的血液在燃烧，他试着稳住自己不要发抖，只是正常的说话，“我们俩的这场关系中有件事大错特错。”  
这句话让Even的表情瞬间冷硬，他从床上站起来，带着一种黑暗的表情笼罩住Isak。  
Isak不得不从Even身前后退几步，直到他的脊背抵上墙面，Even用双臂把他困在自己和墙壁之间，低头注视着他。  
“你在说什么，宝贝？”他缓缓问道，这次是无比认真的语调，通常他面对Isak时周身笼罩着的那种冷静和调情的气息早就消失的一干二净。  
Isak徒然的想要抓住刚刚那种足以让他摔门的怒火，来继续控诉对Even的不满，但是当Even这样看着他的时候，愤怒几乎是不可能的。于是Isak干巴巴的咽了口唾沫，试着组织起合适的语言，“你付了我的房租。”  
Even像是在等待下一部分似得深深注视着他，当没有得到任何意料中的答案时，他说，“是的，然后？”  
Isak重复道，“你付了我的房租，却没有事先告诉我。”  
“所以，继续？”  
“Even，这不正常。你不应该在我身上随随便便花个四千克朗，你甚至都不住在这里。”  
Even叹息，“我看得出来你在挣扎，Isak。你开始卖掉那些你最爱的游戏光碟，我知道你有多喜欢收藏那些东西。再说了，这也不是第一次。”  
“什么？”Isak满脸空白的问道，因为Even的话语而目瞪口呆。  
“你怎么这么傻乎乎的，”Even怜爱地轻抚着他的脸颊，Isak在这温柔的注视下默默脸红起来。“Eskild一直在给我发短信说关于你房租的事，毕竟我是唯一一个随时都被你允许进入这个房间的人。有时候你忘了交或者迟了些时候，我就帮你付了剩余的那部分。”Even耸耸肩，“说实话，这对于我而言不是什么大事，我只是想帮忙。”  
对于Even而言这当然没什么，因为他随时都有4000克朗的闲钱可以交给Isak。4000克朗对于他而言不过是零钱罢了，与此同时Isak花费了一整周时间试图四处筹齐这笔钱。这样巨大的差距与不公平让他的眼里浮起一层泪水。  
Isak抬起手按在Even的胸口，把他往后推了两步，“我不是个慈善项目，Even。”  
这次，Even一脸惊讶的扬起眉毛，然后困惑的紧皱在一起，因为Isak的话，“我从来没有说过你是啊。”

“对，因为你从来不说，你只是这么想的。”

“这种操蛋的念头是怎么来的？？”Even生气的问道，平日里冷静沉稳的声线被激怒了，变得低沉无比。

因为这种改变，Isak难以控制的畏缩了一下，Even注意到了。他叹口气，无奈的用手指穿过自己的头发。这让Isak知道了他现在很懊悔，他从来不会碰自己的头发。

“这念头来源于你总是代付我的房租，而且给我买那些昂贵的，所有人都知道我绝对付不起的东西！”Isak控制不住这些刺耳的词语从嘴巴里吐露出来，血液又一次在耳朵里呼啸着。他的声音变得安静而破碎，小声说着，“我不想让别人都觉得我只是…那种拜金男，只是为了占你便宜，利用你的金钱才和你在一起的好吗？”

一阵很长时间的停顿，然后Even若有所思的看着他，开口问道，“是谁那么叫你的？”

Isak全身都被冻住一般，赶紧摇了摇头来掩盖自己开始颤抖的身体，感到惶恐不已，“没有人。”

两只温暖的大手牢牢握住了他的脸，抬起他的下巴这样他没法移开视线。

“你在说谎。”

“Even。”Isak小声呢喃，他试着把Even再次推开但那人纹丝不动。

“宝贝。”Even的双眼固定在他脸上，Isak感到自己的眼神开始因为焦虑而不自然的飘忽着，这样的注视让他尽全力想把泪水乖乖留在眼睛里不要逃出去。

Even温柔的用大拇指划过他颤抖的下唇，分开他的嘴唇，印上一个干涩的吻。相触的舌尖弥漫起一股湿润的咸意，Isak意识到眼泪还是滑进了嘴里。

“我很抱歉冲你大喊大叫了。”他在Even与他咫尺之近的唇边无声的哭泣着，突然冒出来的巨大歉意让他几乎不能呼吸。

他怎么能朝Even发火呢？这个人一直在用千百种无关金钱的方式悉心照料他。

Even一如既往的原谅了他，把他抱在自己胸口，一只手安抚的轻拍着他的后背，Isak感到一阵罪恶感涌上心头。Isak在这样的触碰下小声抽泣着，他感觉到Even的抚摸收紧了些许，带着他们俩往后退去，走到床脚的时候，轻轻拉着Isak躺下，像抱着一个小婴儿一样让他躺在自己的胸口，暖暖的体温环绕着他。

因为感觉到Even的动作似乎是要起身了，他难以抑制的哭出声，“Even，别现在离开我，求求你。”

Even激烈的亲吻着他的宝贝，研磨过他口腔里的每一寸，用双手拢住Isak的脸，让他可以感觉到自己对他的渴望，耳语着“我就在这里，宝贝。哪儿都不去。”因为说话而产生的热气在他们唇舌间萦绕，于是Isak允许自己自私一次，捏住Even胸前的衬衫，紧握不放。

Even的双手按摩着他的后背，温柔的抚过他的头发，让Isak平静下来。当Isak的眼泪慢慢停住，哭泣变为抽噎时，Even手上的动作也慢下来，然后把Isak往后推开一点，Isak开始慌张了，但是他很快就意识到Even只是想让Isak能够面对着他而不是一直埋在自己胸口。他把脑袋埋进枕头一小会儿，来藏住那小小的不安全感，然后睁开那双哭的红红的眼睛看进Even深蓝色的双眼。

“是谁这么叫你？”Even柔和的发问，而Isak还是被他语气中暗藏的怨毒给惊颤了一下。

Isak羞怯的耸耸肩，但是Even放在他腰间的双手使力，把他拉到自己旁边，这样Isak的额头就被按压在了他的前额上。

“我不会让你离开，直到你告诉我真相，所以你最好现在就说出来。”

“又不是什么大事。”Isak开始坦白，他的手指在Even的衬衫上弯曲起来，“说真的，我不想让你对我大喊大叫，或者是他们。”

“我永远不会对你大喊的。”Even坚决的说道，大拇指沿着Isak的眼角划过那些眼泪流过的痕迹，它们把他的脸颊染上了玫瑰般红润的色泽。Isak注意到他并没有保证不会对‘他们’发火。Even温柔的手指在他脸颊上残留的温度给了他继续说下去的勇气。

“你还记得一周前我见到了你在Bakka的朋友吗？”Even点点头，眉头困惑的皱起。“你走了以后，他们开始指责我一直在利用你为了得到钱，因为那个巴黎之行也许。显然你从来没有在Sonja身上花过那么多钱，所以我一定是为你做了些什么来换取你为我的享受买单。Helena说你和我在一起肯定是因为…Well…”Isak指了指自己的嘴唇，装作不以为然的样子来掩盖他有多受伤，但他喉咙间凝住的酸涩音调出卖了他。他被强烈的羞耻感完全包裹住，以至于他得先平静一两秒钟再看向Even。

然后他发现Even看上去怒火中烧。

“她敢对你这么说？她就是那个叫你拜金男的人？”

Isak摇摇头，“不，那是Bjørn。”

“操/他/妈个傻/逼东西。我要打/爆他的头。”

Isak禁不住感到一阵暖意在胃里蔓延开，因为这些话。他曾经无比确定Even在他与他们之间肯定会选择他们，和三年相比，三个月多么渺小。

Even深沉的凝视着他，“为什么你不告诉我他们对你说了这些话？”

Isak没有多想就直接回答道，“我以为他们是对的，你为我做了那么多Even，我不值得。”

话音刚落，Even猛地占据了他的双唇，让自己的身体笼罩在Isak上方，这样他就被牢牢钉在他身下。这亲吻带来的快感如同潮水一般势不可挡，因为Isak身体绵软的没法动弹，只能承受。最终他努力回应着，在Even的唇齿间呻吟。当他这么做的时候，Even喘着粗气后退了一些，Isak不满的抱怨着想要追回那双嘴唇。

“你值得最美好的一切。”Even用一种不容置疑的语气恶狠狠的反驳他，“去他妈的那些傻逼们，还有一切告诉你不是的人。”紧接着他的语调变得柔和起来，更加私密，当他把他们俩的身体紧靠在一起，双手下滑到Isak的屁股上轻抚。“你是我的宝贝。我不想要你渴求任何我能给你的东西，他们本就属于你。这很难理解吗？”

这很难理解，至少对于Isak而言。他的亲生父亲从来想不起来给他房租钱，就算想起来了要么是少的可怜的一点，要么就是迟很久。Isak无法理解有人会想要给他一切，悉心照顾他的所有，却没有任何暗藏的原因，唯有爱。但是为了Even，他愿意试着去理解，所以他回答，“我懂。”

他让Even甜蜜的索取着他的嘴唇，主动分开自己的双腿，把它们抬高，这样Even可以待在他的腿间。

“你对我而言如此美好。”Even用气声在他耳边细语，然后撕扯下Isak的裤子，他的动作比起言语中的温柔，几乎可以算得上粗暴。Even伸手够到Isak的床头柜上，当手指触及那管熟悉的润滑剂时，松了一口气。

“快点。”Isak难耐的呻吟着，Even的手指沾了点滑腻的液体，缓缓地探入粉穴，他总是太过温柔的给Isak做扩张。

“放松点宝贝，罗马可不是一日建成的。”

“你刚刚是把你的老二比作罗马了吗？？”Isak忍不住笑起来但是很快停住，随着Even的热物推进他的小穴，湿润火热，也许有一点不顾一切，因为他希望Isak能感觉到此刻自己有多么想要他。

Isak屏住呼吸，努力放松自己，手指在床单上蜷起，Even紧紧抓住他纤细的腰，手掌握住那小巧挺翘的臀瓣，让他缓慢的在自己的阴茎上移动，直到他开始抛弃羞耻心，呻吟着要求更多，他的喉结随着脖颈向后弯曲而暴露在空气中，Even毫不犹豫的舔吻着那小小的圆核。Isak情不自禁的呜咽着， 在快感中沉沦，渴求着更多，小声发出啊—啊——的呻吟，他知道自己就快到了——

然后Even抽出性器，Isak抗拒的扭动着臀部，失望的啜泣着。

“嘿，我就在这儿。”Even吻去他脸颊上不断滚落的泪珠，“我在这里。”

“你最差劲了，说的就是你。”Isak含糊的嘀咕着，他的身体依旧像是着了火一般炙热难耐，被操的酥麻无比。

“我最棒。”Even调笑着，Isak给了他一个不爽的眼神，“你是那个认为自己不值得美好事物的人，而我将要向你证明你是错的。告诉我，你想要什么，宝贝？”

Isak不敢相信Even现在要玩这个。他撑起虚软的身子靠近身上的男人，“我想要你操我。狠狠地干翻我。这没有那么难。”

Even的表情随着他的话语逐渐低沉，眼中暗沉深蓝如同风暴在海面上酝酿，他把Isak整个抱起来，白嫩的小腿贴在他的耳边，Even的拇指按压在他的膝窝里摩挲，然后再次冲入他的体内，给他一切他想要的，次次直捣黄龙的力度，操到他的最深处，以及难以忽视的速度让Isak几乎难以承受。他的尖叫声无法抑制的冲出喉咙，手指陷入Even肩上的肌肉里划出一道道痕迹，不断累积的快感让他无力到指尖，只能转而搂住Even的脖子紧紧依附着他赤裸的身躯。每一寸贴在一起的皮肤都让Isak想要舒服的喟叹出声。

当Even撤回一点身子，Isak立刻发出抗议的呻吟，但很快他就明白了Even这么做的原因，他看着他伸手把他的臀瓣分的更开，让Isak可以看到Even的性器是怎么撑开那里，然后凶猛的进入享用着自己的身体。Isak被这样的景象刺激的更加收紧了穴口，同时达到了高潮，炙热而突然的，洒满了他的肚腹。Even也很震惊，看着Isak可以仅仅因为被操和被Even注视着就达到高潮，但是也被点燃了全部性欲。

Even出其不意的把Isak抱回自己的怀里，重新肌肤相贴的快感让Isak哭喊出声，Even把脸埋在Isak的脖颈处，炙热的呼吸喷洒在他敏感的耳垂上。他是如此的过分敏感而火热，而Even正狠狠进入他，被操狠了的软绵躯体依旧坚持跟随着他的频率，他不断的呻吟着尖叫着求饶，一次又一次，“求你了，Even，求你——”

Even握住Isak的细腰，在他温暖收缩着的体内射出来，随着一股热流在下腹处蔓延，被填满的感觉让Isak又快要高潮了。

Even终于结束一场持久战，放松的倒在他身上，搂住怀里的男孩胡乱亲吻着他的肩头，胸口，喉结，脖颈，留下自己的痕迹，而Isak用手指轻轻梳理着他汗湿的头发。

“那绝对是不错的一局。”Isak在Even的头顶呢喃，Even在他的颈窝里闷笑出声，然后把自己抽离他的身体，温暖的精液缓缓流出没有阻挡的穴口，那种麻痒的感觉让Isak情不自禁的呜咽着，Even安抚的亲吻他的额头和脸颊，成功让他安静下来，然后他站起身走向卫生间。

Isak疲倦的闭上眼，当Even开始给他清理全身时，也只能勉强的睁开一条细缝。他感觉到很快Even就回到了他的身后，手掌在他的腰臀处按摩着凉凉的皮肤，纾解了他的疲惫。

“你的房间太冷了宝贝，我要给你买个新的取暖器。”Even睡意朦胧的沿着他的耳蜗说着。

Isak没有抗议，而是回答道，“嗯，就这样办。”然后伴随着Even贴在他颈后的嘴唇陷入梦境。

END


End file.
